The Lost
by C.J.-The-Weirdo
Summary: A hero is broken. A hero is lost. The hero's are broken. The hero's are Lost. The Lost are broken. The Lost are Hero's. The Hero's and the Villains, they fight for Chaos. Where there is Peace there must be Chaos. When earth and the camps need Hero's there are the Lost. The Lost are the only Hero's left outside the camps. So they must save it, or destroy it.
1. Prelouge

**AN/ This is my first ever fanfic! I am excited! Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters that belongs to Granpa Ric. So yeah that's it. WARNING! PERYX and anti-percabbeth**

Destroyed, annihilated, and shattered. A hero lost. His love left long ago and took his heart with her.

O0O

I woke with fresh blood pouring down my side. I look down and see two words "I lied" carved into my chest. I know who wrote this it was _her. _I close my eyes and think of the stars, the only thing that calms me now. I open them only to find galaxies swirling in great whirlpools of light and darkness. "Perseus" A quiet voice says, I look up only to find that the galaxies form a man. "Perseus" He repeats. I yell "No. I do not answer to that name!" only to find that the man is smiling. He whispers "I can offer you a new one". I laugh so hard that the chains holding me in the air shake and dig the spikes deeper into hands. I stop and reply "No one can change the past." "No" He agrees "But I can change the future and you with it." I stop what is left of my stops also. "What do I have to do?" I whisper back. "You will train with me for three years and you will become my heir and champion. All you have to do is say my name." He says. This confuses my because I do not know this man but somehow my mouth takes a mind of its own and whispers "Chaos"


	2. The Runner and a Mission

**AN/ Sooo guys (well guy (or gal) AEIDFT your my only follower anyway) well I'm not even going to try and explain why I haven't updated because really? I have absolutely no reason apart from; 'I'm lazy and I completely forgot I even had a fanfiction story and….. Oooops don't kill me' Anyway 1****st**** chapter (that was a prologue the one before) and Percy is not going to be pared with anyone if you were wondering however there will be a large amount of solangelo so, if you don't like solangelo I recommend that you skip over those parts. *insert sheepish grin here* **

**Quick DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO they belong to Grampa Rick  
WARNING: There is a lot of graphic torture scenes so anyone with a week stomach, hold on tight. And also swearing? Pfff no swearing here…. **

**Jax (Percy) P.O.V.**

My eyes snapped open. I heard a miniscule rustling coming from behind my back, I spun on my purple converse high-tops to face the noise. The bushes quivered like a tight muscle after a large electric shock, I speak from experience, not a pleasant feeling.  
"Nico, really? That's the best you can do?" I chuckled. Nico stood from his place crouched in the gardenias.  
"Aww Jax **(Percy)**, not again. How do you do this? Really dude?" Nico sighed in exasperation.  
"I dunno Nox, maybe I'm just too fabulous for you." I replied, a smirk residing on my face. I sheathed my twin blades 'Envy' and 'Revenge' back to their sheaths on my back. Nox **(Nico) **mockingly looked up at the stars "Oh Jax, if only one day I could be like you!" Nox reached for me jokingly like a love struck puppy. I was about to retort when the back on my wrist lit up a message  
"X COME X MEET X WITH X ME X IMMEDIETLY X CHAOS X" I my head snapped up to meet Nox's **(Nico's)** eyes.  
"Come on then, it seems we have another mission" I told Nox. Anyone watching would have been confused, the two young adults disappeared into what seemed like thin air but what was really a door way through the 'Karui'

-Line-Break-

**Jax (Percy) P.O.V.**

I surfaced from the Karui in the Chaos's throne room with Nix and the other members of the Lost. I stood directly in front of Chaos, I quickly took to one knee as did the others.  
"Rise my children" Chaos boomed "You know that you do not need to kneel before me". We quietly did as instructed and rose from our positions on the floor.  
"Chaos, why did you summon this at this hour?" I inquired as I looked around at the others. Trix **(Daughter of Aphrodite)** was wearing pink combat boots and black seat, with her mace by her side, Lux **(Luke)** was wearing a black tux shirt with the jacket around his face with… No pants… The other were just as dishevelled with Enox as an exception, he was wearing a pink ruffled dress and black stilettos. Yes, that's normal for Enox, he's always been like that. Chaos paused for a long time, there was almost silence except for the frustrated tapping of Grodix's Vans on the polished, ebony marble floor of the Throne Room, or as Lux calls it, The Chaotic Chamber. Until finally Chaos replied  
"I have a new mission for you…" I interrupted "Sir, sorry old habits, why the big fuss? This is our 143 mission…"Chaos retorted  
"Well Pers-Jax, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Jax, Jax?" but it was too late I was gone.  
I resurfaced on my balcony, just in earshot, well if you could call it that with my amplified hearing. I could still understand what was going on in the Throne Room. Rubix **(son of Athena)** stepped forward "Chaos, it's alright he'll be back he always is. Please go on."  
Chaos looked at him and rubbed his forehead "Yes, thankyou Rubix. As I was saying this mission is different to all the others by only one important detail. Where it is." He paused and looked up at my balcony as though he knew that I was there. "The mission, it's on Earth, back at Camp Half Blood." Lux **(Luke) **dropped to his knees, his face buried in his hands. Trix glared at Chaos spitefully before crouching down to coax Lux **(Luke) **back into reality again. Nox **(Nico) **whispered "Why? You know most of us have a past there. You said, you promised!" Nox **(Nico) **was shouting now "You promised us we would never have to go back! You promised us…" He stormed out but was followed by Forx **(Leo)**. I knew they were coming to tell me, even if I didn't, I wouldn't want to know. I jumped off of my balcony, hurdling the steel railings. I hit the ground with force that propelled me into a run, I ran, and I ran. I knew that I would not stop until I had figured everything out. This was how I knew what to do. Some people punch walls, listen to music, I prefer physical exertion. On some days I would train for hours without sitting down. Others I would swim for days on end without touching the bottom. The bigger the problem, the harder I trained, I knew that this would take more than a few hours to figure out.

-Line-Break-

**Nox (Nico) P.O.V.**

I paced the Brition halls, the rhythm of my feet striking twice a second. "Nox!" Lux **(Luke) **called "Come on man! He'll come back, just give him some time. Even ask Rubix!"  
"I know" I complained as I sat down on the carved wooden benches "It's the longest he's been gone in 20 years!" I gazed at the long rich wall hangings suspended from the long beams on the ceiling.  
"I know bro, he was on a record and everything!" Lux **(Luke)** replied starkly only to have a smack on the head from his girlfriend Hoax **(Daughter of Circe)**.Suddenly the huge oak doors at the end of the hall smashed open with a huge crash, silencing the smattering of conversation among the Lost. In strode Jax **(Percy)**. I let out an audible sigh of relief as the Runner as he is called sat down among the ten of us.  
"Jax **(Percy)**! You were gone for three and a half days! I was worried sick." Exclaimed Diorix **(Daughter of Nemesis) **and embraced Jax. "Hahahaha Jax ma man! Where ya been bruh?" Forx shouted before joining in on the now 'group hug' I was completely squashed next between Korgix and Forgix **(Twin brother and sister of Ares) **as they are both at least twice the size of me. I had filled out of the 300 years I've been in the Lost but seriously for a girl Forgix was huge! Jax grimaced "Guys, please …. GET OFF!" but grinned "Seriously I need to go guys, or my legs will never forgive me" "Oh…." The entire group simultaneously let go of Jax **(Percy) **who collapsed onto a bench and looked out the window until Forgix asked "So Jax, what did you do this time?"  
Jax **(Percy) **shrugged "Just walked a little and then stayed with a lovely family who served a mouth-watering French roasted duck. But I'm only tired from the walk back" I cocked my head curiously, Jax **(Percy) **had told me before that he hated Duck and the French (it's a long story) so why did he talk about duck being a meal he loved? "As much as this conversation is absolutely riveting, I must vacate this wonderful evening with you all, to change my clothes, as they are in quite a state" Jax **(Percy)** stated with much sarcasm then sauntered off up the stairs. I quickly excused myself and hurried up the flights of stairs in Jax's **(Percy's) **wake.

**A/N Hey guys, so that was Chapter One – The Runner and a Mission. How did you guys find it? Should it be longer shorter? Any mistakes or plot ideas are welcome please DM me. So yeah there is Chapter One! Hope you liked **

**Luv ya,  
C.J. The Wierdo**


	3. You don't know everything

**A/N Hey guys I'm back! Thanks so much for the helpful reviews on Chapter 1. In this chap; Nico has a flashback, a fight breaks out and the Lost eat dinner! So let us get on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO and HoO and the characters involved belong to Grampa Rick, but the plot and some OCs are mine!  
WARNING: This story will and does contain some torture scenes and may have slight swearing but is violent and quite possibly disturbing… Pfff no! Definitely won't be torture in this chapter. No…**

**Chapter 1: ** _I quickly excused myself and hurried up the flights of stairs in Jax's_**_(Percy's) _**_wake. In Nox's P.O.V._

**Nox (Nico's) P.O.V.**

As I crept up the stairs my mind went back into a scene that happened on a staircase much like this one.

"_No! You can't be gone! You can't! Percy, please…" I screamed at Percy's limp figure. I stood in the staircase, hunched over the body of the only person I had left. He was gone. The smell of blood filled my brain, the metallic stench of death I thought I had gotten used to after my life in the underworld. He was gone. The cold wooden stairs of Percy's wooden beach shack stuck into my knees as I fell to the floor. He was gone. The only thing on my mind was that he was gone, he had killed himself. I hastily began to furiously drag the body down the steps to the landing. I pulled and pushed the comatose figure of Percy Jackson until it landed with a sickening thud onto the hot white sand of Long Island Beach. I crawled towards the cool clear water laying his body in the surf. I watched the waves wash over the corpse, the water was not healing him. His father had abandoned him. I started to shake. I could not get him back, when he needed it most the water had failed him. He had failed himself. I lay there, watching the blood slowly stain the waves red, the foam washing over the body of Perseus Jackson. _

**(End of Flashback)  
**I stood in front of Jax's **(Percy's)** long black-wood door frame, the ebony coloured door leading into the room was swung wide open. There was an odd smell about the room, but it was empty. I leant inside the frame and almost fell through it onto the white marble floor. The room was torn apart, the large bedframe was covered in deep scratches like the rivets in the sand after high tide. The upholstery was in a similar state, the stuffing of the King sized bed was all over the room. Clothes were scattered across the floor and on the table in the corner. I quickly caught myself and shrugged my jacket hood back to rest on my head. I cautiously called out

"Jax? You in there?" a sentence I immediately regretted speaking at all when the reply shot out

"Nox **(Nico)**! What are you doing here?" Jax called out from somewhere inside the room.

"I..." I stuttered awkwardly "I, just came to see if you were alright… You said you stayed with a family for three days?"

"Yes… What are you doing here? Really Nox **(Nico)**…" Jax **(Percy) **emerged from the shadows out on the balcony. He was shirtless, revealing the many long white scars contrasting with his tan eight pack which was glistening with sweat. He was wearing only low slung black jeans that were torn around the knee and hemming. His raven black hair hung messily below his jawline, his huge eyes stared at me, they seemed to pierce right through my soul. If I hadn't known Jax **(Percy)** would not kill me, I would have run for my life.

"Nox **(Nico)**, this really isn't a good time." Jax **(Percy)** growled looking behind me.

"Jax **(Percy)** I honestly don't care right now. There is no way that you would have stayed with a family for three days! You hate strangers, actually you hate most people. So I know you wouldn't have been there so tell me!" I snapped back, but when the reply came I knew I should have left when I could.

"I warned you once Nox **(Nico)**, you think you know everything about me. As does Lux **(Luke) **who I know is waiting in the stair well because I can hear him cursing me. So as I have told you before, everyone has secrets. Don't just assume that yours are the only ones! So hear me this time…" He was creeping back out onto the balcony so I had to follow him "If you ask me another one of your… questions…. Maybe you should think about it before you spit it out of your filthy mouth!"

"No! Jax **(Percy)**, I didn't mean it like that… "I followed him out onto the balcony.

"Look Jax **(Percy)**, I know that you won't hurt us, so just sit down and tell us what's going on…" Lux **(Luke) **finally chipped in.

"Well then, I guess you knew wrong." Jax **(Percy) **replied while staring down admiring his tattooed hands, they had the circular symbols of Chaos, the ring of black with the eye of Chaos in the centre all surrounded by a ring of galaxies. In the blink of an eye, he struck out. Lux **(Luke)** backed away out of the balcony but could not escape a foot in the gut and the symbols of Chaos in the eye before he fell to the floor with a thud. I raised my forearm up to guard my face but Jax **(Percy) **spun around and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back in a grip that I knew if he wanted to he could instantaneously pop it out of my shoulder. I found a sharp foot behind my knee cap and fell onto the cold marble floor, with my free hand I struck out aiming for his ribs, but I met steel confused I looked up at my attacker to find I had struck his back and the twin blades that rested there** (A/N I know I said he was shirtless he is never not wearing these)**. I froze for a second before Jax **(Percy)** flipped me over his back and onto the balcony, all I could see before I blacked out were his huge eyes, filled with pain, no longer did they hold laughter and honesty. In my state of near unconsciousness I slowly began to recognise the haunting smell that was in the door, it was blood. And with that my vision went black.

**A/N Haha you thought I was going to end it there! Alas not, the story will continue;**

**Rubix P.O.V.**

"Well…At least he's not dead?" Forgix joked, trying to get the conversation back into the room.

"Shut up Forgix, you're just making it worse!" Korgix snapped at his sister, shoving her back across the bench and slamming into me.

"Hey, watch it… Look fighting each other hasn't gotten us anywhere before and it still won't. So just deal with it, Jax is back and we are _trying _to eat dinner!" I snapped, frustrated by the constant bickering between the twins and the rest of the Lost. I rose from the table taking my plate of steak and sprouts with mash with me, I walked out from the bench and moved to the other table to sit with Murix **(Transgender of Apollo)**, Trix and Trunx **(Satyr-Female)**. I slammed down onto the seat smacking the table with my pam

"Why can't they see that we would be an effective team **A/N Anyone get that reference? **If they just stopped arguing?"

"Aw Rubix, there the children of Ares. Arguing is one off their obvious traits." Trunx sighed with her hand on mine. I could feel my cheeks burning, I had a secret; her gentle ways, the curl of caramel brown hair and the shine of her melted chocolate brown eyes that gazed at everything in wonder. They captured my very being, I could not think of anyone else in the same way. But I knew it could never be, not only did she care for me but was in love with Lux **(Luke) **who didn't love her back. I did not understand love, why was she in love with someone she couldn't have, why was I in love with her?

"Rube **(Rubix)**, are you alright?" She questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm always fine you know that" I replied with a smile, but drew my hand away from her warm grasp. I could not let myself fall any further than I was already because I had learnt that so many times; you can't fall for someone you won't get, because it takes someone else to pull you up again. I looked back at the other table, Korgix was scowling into his salad (he was a vegan after all) like it had hit him in the nuts, while Trix looked over at the stairs and Forgix was picking something out of her teeth with her knife. It was then I realised that Lux **(Luke)** and Nox **(Nico)** had left the tables as well. I looked at my brown and grey analogue watch that was a gift from Chaos when I first arrived at the Lost. It was 10:45, I laughed and realised that the weaklings had probably gone to bed.

Nox **(Nico) **never was one for company and Lux **(Luke)** drank so much alcohol that I was actually surprised that he didn't have liver cancer by now. We are all of age, the youngest is Hoax who is 20 and the oldest is Lux **(Luke) **who was 26, I was 24. After we had received a certain amount of training from Chaos and he decided we were good enough to join the Lost we gained partial immortality. Like that of the Hunters, we would never age yet we could die only in battle. However, like the Hunters of Artemis we payed a price as well. We had to leave behind everything and everyone we had, including our pasts. This was easy for most of us, no-one in the Lost had a very good past and most of them had nothing and no one left anyway.

"Good Night guys, I think I'm going to go up now." I explained to the others as I picked up my plate and finished off the last sip of my pear ale. I rose and threw my plate to the ceiling where it disappeared. My eyes felt strained in the darkness of the stair well so I summoned my aura which was a dark grey but provided light enough for me to see where I was going. I stretched out my legs walking up the long circular flight of stairs, I arrived on the landing and went straight into my room making sure to shut the door behind my back. Once the black door was locked and soundproofed, I went over to the huge grand piano in the corner of the room. I sat down on the brown leather stool and rested my fingers on the cool, pale white keys. Then I closed my eyes and let my spirit free. My hands moved on their own accord, sliding smoothly along the keys, music poured through me. I never knew what songs I played, they just came from me. I have recorded them before. But never have I been able to bring myself to listen to them. I reopened my eyes and glanced and the large clock on the other wall. It was already 1:24 in the morning, I yawned and stretched out my now aching body. Before standing and making my way over to my white and brown four poster bed. I quickly stripped off and changed into boxer shorts and a loose singlet. Then I flopped down onto my bed tucking the covers around my but not before placing my bow on the table beside my bed. One can never be too careful.

**A/N Yeah sorry guys but that's it for this Chapter…. IM SORRY! I know I said I'd update on Monday but my internet has been dead since Sunday and I nearly died too. But yeah… Sorry? Well that was Chapter 2 You don't know everything, hope you liked it and leave a review, hate, love, and ideas are all welcome!**

**Luv ya,**

**C.J. The Wierdo**


	4. Camp,Son and Annabeth

**A/N Hey Guys! (And Gurls) so what's this Chapter 3 going to be about? A Hamm… Let me think, Jax (Percy) has a nice chat with Chaos, what's going on in Camp? And a well-earned torture scene for you guys **** courtesy of *****. So please Read and Review; hate, love and helpful advice are all welcome! **

**WARNING: This story will and does contain some torture scenes and may have slight swearing but is violent and quite possibly disturbing… This Chapter will have some mild cussing and will contain gore? But I will warn you when that happens. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO and HoO and the characters involved belong to Grampa Rick, but the plot (although some stories have been made about Percy Chaos stuffs) and all the OCs are mine!**

**Jax (Percy) P.O.V.**

I walked into Chaos's throne room, he perched on his seat down at a screen on his lap. A frown marred his brow, his eyes full of worry.

I approached him quietly admiring the rich, silk banners that hung on the walls. They shimmered and flickered showing different scenes from a certain time. Closest to the huge oak doors was a thin hanging the colour of molten gold, it portrayed images from the beginning of time. The current scene was where Chaos was holding a tiny bag, which I knew to be the _hugar _of worlds. It contained trillions of miniscule spheres, each held a world, an alternate reality.

The other banners showed scenes closer to the present changing from shades gold (The Birth), red (The Rebellion), black (The Rebirth), purple (The Royal) which was the current banner of this time. However the rest of the banners in the hall were blank except for one. The hanging beside the Royal (Purple) banner was slowly turning a faded ominous dark blue.

I knelt before Chaos's throne "Lord Chaos, you summoned me?"

"Ah, Jax **(Percy)**" He sighed instantaneously converting his worried expression into one of intrigue. "Yes, yes I did but first. What happened to your left hand?"

I glanced down, confused for a moment before realising that when training this morning I must have popped out one of my knuckles and forgotten to treat it. "Sorry Chaos… It's just from training this morning." I laughed before popping the knuckle back into its place and rising again.

"Jax **(Percy)**, how many times have I told you not to do that in front of me?" Chaos sighed going a slight shade of green.

"Oops, sorry." I cracked my neck with a sound like the branch of a birch tree finally refusing to bend any further. Chaos nearly jumped out of his chair, before glaring at me. I grinned cheekily in reply.

"As I was trying to say Jax **(Percy)**, I am sorry for what I have done" Chaos shook his head, it seemed like he was ashamed. I had not seen him wear that expression in years, ever since I killed Sekhmet (A goddess who he meant to live) "Look, I know I said that you could stay away from your birth planet. I promised you that you would never have to visit your past but now I say that you must."

I looked up from the papers scattered on the white marbled floor "Chaos, you said what you had to. At that point in time I know you had no intensions of sending me back to earth. But now you have to, and I have to go as it is what I swore to do" I walked up the steps leading to his throne knelt again. "I understand that I must return, but Percy Jackson is dead. I am Jax X."

Chaos breathed heavily through his nose in what I took to be relief and gratitude "Jax, you are not a child of those gods anymore." He lifted his staff from its place beside his throne and proclaimed "Jax X, you are the Son of Chaos and I here-by claim you as my heir"

I stood in shock "Chaos, please… Do not make me your child as the gods did, I do not wish for more power. You gave me more than I would have liked when you took me as part of the Lost."

"Jax, I am not a god. The choice to become my son is yours and yours alone. If you do not wish it, then I will not force it upon you. But I will all ways look upon in the way a father looks upon his son." Chaos quietly corrected himself.

I stood there, unsure of what to say next. The greatest man I ever knew thought of me as his own. I felt like I should decline like I disowned my birth father, but something inside of me knew that what Chaos said was true. I could never accept though, the power that would come from being the Heir to the Cosmos was too great for me to handle. It should go to someone better, someone regal and wise. I was neither wise nor regal and I could not fight well enough to defend it. But some-how my mouth spoke on its own accord "Chaos… Thank you for being here for me and I have always considered you a father but I am too broken to hold a power that great, so Lord I must say no. Poseidon is not my father, but I cannot except to hold the power of being your son."

Chaos rose from his chair, leaving his staff where it lay and walked out from his throne crossing the expanse between us. He walked up and hugged me, I froze instantly. No one but other members of the Lost had hugged me in more than a century. I wanted to move, to return the gesture but I could not. Chaos let go of me but not before laying a pressure on both my shoulder blades. "Jax, the Lost must leave for Camp in the morning, let them know and prepare."

"Thank you Lord" I bowed again and left. My mind was spinning tumbling over two repeating them trying to balance them out. One was brilliant the other infuriating _Camp, Son._

**Annabeth's P.O.V. (She is alive btw****)**

I sat on my denim blue throne awaiting my King. I gazed through the throne room that I share with my husband, his throne sat next to mine two stairs up. His throne was a gorgeous blend of purple-black that contrasted brilliantly to that of the white tiled floor, like that of a fresh bruise on pale flesh. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the classical music that was echoing throughout the hall. I believe it was Bach's 5 Symphony **(A/N Yes I made that up) **I had heard it many times. Why it was one of my favourite tracks to torment Perseus Jackson with.

Flash-Back-Scene **( A/N you know how I said gore? Happening now **** )**

_Bach's 5__th__ Symphony sounded through the room. The man chained on the wall twisted his head, the mop of raven dark hair flopped to cover his eyes. I danced around the chamber making my way towards the large table resting against the left wall. _

_I gazed upon the instruments laying there. Unlike those playing in the Symphony these produced music of a different kind. I finally chose one that appealed most to my current mood. A long thin surgical knife, the type used in open surgeries. _

_I sauntered back to my victim on the wall. He hung by two symmetrical chains, they would have been identical if the shards of bone stuck in them. They were a pale shade of white but stained with black splatters, resembling blood. _

"_Well, well, well honey. How are you today?" I sweetly asked the broken form of Perseus Jackson. He rose his head and stared at me with his furious orbs. They're usual sea green flickered to pitch black for a moment before he regained control of his emotions and they switched to settle on a fierce orange. _

"_I think you should know Annabitch" He scowled resentfully at me. _

_I feigned mock hurt "Oh no, honey now that wasn't nice. I think you need to think about what you've done" I slowly crouched down, making sure to give him a full view of the royal gems. I reached towards his barefoot, snatching it away from the spike that kept it impaled to the wall. I smirked to myself, this time he would scream. _

_I would finally get to enjoy my music. I flipped his foot around dislocating it as I did so and gently caressed the muscled tendon that connected the back of his leg to his foot. I grinned a lifted my knife to the tanned skin and began to slowly apply more and more pressure. I felt the tendons begin to give way under the precise surgical blade, then the first one snapped. It gave of a satisfying thwack sound, I looked up at my ex-boyfriends face only to be disappointed. _

_Again he showed no emotion at all, only closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. I scowled, I thought that maybe today was the day he would give in. Frustrated I sliced to the blade across the tendons causing all of them to snap leaving my victims foot hanging down. The usual straight line that made up the back of Perseus's foot now had a large triangle shape only ending at his heel. I looked at the steady stream of blood dripping down from the sawn muscle strands. _

_It seemed to be precisely in time with the steady rhythmic sound of Bach's most famous Symphonies. Being a daughter of that cursed Athena, I knew the possibilities of that occurring were 100,000,000,000 to one yet I could not help but imagine the irony._

"_So, have you learnt not to use bad words honey?" I straightened up again. Making sure his eyes were open before leaning to get up, using my cleavage to my advantage._

"_Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you? You honestly think that I could even be attracted to lowly shit like you!" Came the reply. I took pleasure in the fact that his voice was slightly hoarser than it was an hour ago._

"_Oh but honey, I though we agreed to be nice to each other" I pouted "And what boy could resist this" I motioned towards my black and white, well fitted dance suit. _

"_Well sorry to bust your shit, but this one certainly can." Perseus replied starkly. I growled, and headed back to the long banquet table and returned the surgical knife to its correct place. Before making my way to the open door and sticking my head out._

"_Oceanus! Baby, our guest is being rude to me. Can you come help me here?" I called out into the corridor. After barely a few seconds Oceanus shouted back-_

End-of-Flash-Back

I was cut from my thought by an angry Oceanus storming into our throne room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I stood from my throne and rushing over to my Liege.

"Ah, Annabeth. I've been meaning to talk with you." He sighed before going to sit down on his throne. I approached the throne, climbing the stone stairs to reach it. I quickly bowed before climbing up onto my Kings lap. I settled with my head leaning against the blue robes that covered his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around me.

"I found you a new play thing." He intoned looking down on me. I shrieked with excitement, finally. I had missed my main source of entertainment. Kronos was cleaning up after 16 hours of torture as usual. But the old bastard could help but kill Perseus! I was furious. Obviously he was viciously destroyed for disobeying his King and Queen.

"Oh baby. Thank you so much! Who is it?" I reply with all intention of getting someone who I could drive to insanity.

"It's Malcom Wood, your old brother." He grinned. I laughed out loud, my old friend the know it all. But inside I was disappointed, he had nothing that would heal him. The weakling he is, he would barely last a day.

"Well baby, I guess you just moved up a base tonight." I winked and kissed my husband passionately thinking of how much fun I would have with one of my idiotic siblings tomorrow.

**Jason P.O.V. (A/N You have no idea how tempted I was to end it here)**

I woke with a start. My head smacked against the bunk above me, I groaned. Great. Now today would begin with a splitting head ache. I swung my legs onto the wooden floor of the Ninth Legions barracks. Although the Camps had combined, there was now a choice for the Romans. Stay and bunk with your old Legion or sleep with your siblings in their cabins. I chose to bed with my old Ninth Legion. When the Camps merged so did everything; the architecture was now Greco-Roman, the food was anything at all, the legions had collapsed and we had formed into one large army.

I rose with a groan and grabbed some clothes from the locker beside my bed. A purple SPQR t-shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and my favourite pair of pale blue vans. I grabbed my sword and belt then fasten them to my hips. I quickly went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, ready for a day of training.

600 years ago the gods felt a huge wave of power flow through the world, disrupting there forms and causing them to flicker between Greek and Roman for days. Then they got word that the huge force was a powerful evil wakening. Thus they decided to combine the camps as one, this merged the gods Greek and Roman aspects together. They gave all the heroes of the wars partial immortality like that of the Hunters. They gave this also to the heads of each Greek Cabin and the centurions of each Legion.

I quietly open the door of the barracks and went outside into the cool early-morning air. I took off into my 1hour run.

People talk about immortality as a gift. But I found it to be a kind of curse; in the first 100 years everyone's (those who had the 'gift') family's had died. If they had friends that had not received the same as they had, they had to deal with them growing old and dying. Every day we stayed the same age, not one second older.

Piper was the only thing that gave meaning to my life. She, like all the war heroes had received partially immortality. She chose to stay with her siblings in the Aphrodite cabin. She was made head counsellor after Drew was dethroned. She was 21, only a year younger than me. I was currently thinking of proposing to her. Mortals might think that 22 was too young to be married but in this world, no-one knows when the world might end.

Some of the other 7 were not so lucky. Hazel and Frank had been lost on a quest to get a spear for Frank's father. When Frank gave up his life to save Hazel. She was so distraught that a few days later Piper found her. She was lying with her sword in her chest and a note by her side. When I read it, it said; 'I love you all, but Frank is gone and I cannot continue without him. Please know that I will be happy in Elysium. I wait you all there, please tell Nico to forgive me… Love, Hazel'.

No-one saw Nico from that day after. I had tried many times to look for him but with no result. Leo had also gone. He saved the world, he gave his life for us. I will never forget the tortured look in his eyes when he stood on that platform. We knew that one of us had to die with Gaia but with Frank also gone we assumed he was the sacrifice. Leo was like a brother to me, the only brother I ever had.

Then there was Percy. 3 months after the war with Gaia he was out on date with Annabeth. I remember he said that he was going to propose to her on that day. The cheeky, nervous grin on his face and the small box in his pocket. But they never came back from that date, I remember Piper assuring everyone that they were just having a pre-honeymoon. Then a week passed, a month, a year. Until even Piper could not deny that we were the last, the only survivors of the Argo Crew. The last of the 7.

**A/N Aaaaaand Cut. Roll Credits:  
Well that was Chapter 3 Camp, Son. I know that some parts of that were a little gross for some people but I did warn you! So; love it, hate it? Ideas, complaints? Please let me know in the reviews and follow if you like it. And look at me! I actually updated on a Monday like I said I would so YAY! **

**Thanks to BETA reader and editor AEDFTI **


End file.
